An avatar can be a computer-generated image which represents a user who is typically a human. The avatar can depict an image of the user that is highly representative of what the user actually looks like or it may be a character (e.g. human, fanciful, animal, animated object) with varying degrees of resemblance to the user or none at all. A user can control an avatar through certain actions, such as selecting buttons on a remote control device or moving a controller in a certain manner. Alternatively, a user may wear sensors on body parts to assist a tracking system track the user's actions to an avatar.
In another example, the user uses her body motions to control an onscreen avatar without special sensing devices attached to the user. A target recognition, analysis, and tracking system uses an image capture system to capture image data of a user in a physical space. Based on the captured image data, the system recognizes and tracks the user's natural movements in three dimensional space. Using the system, a user's actions can directly control actions of her associated avatar on a display. In other words, the avatar can mimic actions of the user in real-time.
A user may direct his or her avatar to perform an offensive action in a displayed scene. For example, an avatar may be directed to perform lewd or offensive actions or poses.